Fade to Black
by LadyEccentricities
Summary: ::ON HIATUS:: Waking up in a strange place is last thing Jacob Black needed. But the last things he expected was to meet the main girl of the last book he read. That girl was Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like this. It's my first real attempt at a cross over.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable does not belong to me. It more than likely belongs to JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, as much as I hate to admit it.

**Chapter 1**

The day had been wet and uneventful, like usual. Jacob had been sitting in the woods all day long. It was his eighteenth birthday. His father had given him the latest Harry Potter book; _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. It didn't really matter though; he wouldn't read it. He had no reason to live any more. Bella, the only thing he had ever really cared about, had married the leech a week before. They had invited him to the wedding, but he hadn't gone.

He felt like dying at any random moment. He was currently in his wolf form, the guys and Leah kindly giving him some privacy.

He sat on his haunches and thought about what he should do. Should he jump off of a cliff? No, Sam would just save him. Should he play Russian roulette with a loaded barrel? No, with his luck they would all be blanks.

An idea suddenly materialized in his brain. He would slowly torture himself by reading. The after he finished the book he would exile himself out East with some relatives. He wouldn't have to worry about leeches out there.

He ran back to La Push where he phased into his human form before he got out of the trees. He got to the house and walked inside.

"Hey, Jake! You want me to bring you some dinner?" Billy Black, Jacob's father, asked.

"Sure, sure. That'd be good. Thanks."

Jacob went to his room and picked up his book before lying down on his bed. He opened the book and began to read.

Twelve hours later, Jacob was on the last chapter.

"Now this would be and interesting life. There would be the ultimate good guy with a hint of a dark side and a bad guy with seven pieces of his soul scattered about. Plus, this good guy has awesome friends, but seriously if that Ron guy hadn't had it figured out that this Hermione chick liked him by that point, then he doesn't deserve her mind." Jacob thought to himself.

He had been fighting off sleep for a couple hours now. He hadn't thought about Bella for a full three hours and for the first time in five days he felt like he could sleep. As much as he hated to, he put down the book and fell asleep before he could read the epilogue. His last thought was, "I wish I lived in a world like this."

When Jacob woke up, he was in unfamiliar surroundings. At first thought he guessed he had been sleep walking. But then he realized that he didn't recognize these woods at all. He phased and felt the familiar voices in his head of his brothers and Leah. The voices sounded different though. Far away and panicked, somehow.

"What's going on guys? Why are you worried?" he thought.

"Jake? Where are you? Billy freaked when he found you gone this morning." Sam said.

"I don't know where I am. I don't recognize the scent. Everything is different. The trees are smaller. It's kind of wet, but not like home."

"Well, look around for some houses and call home. Bill is scared to death." Leah ordered.

"Okay. I'll phase when I can, you guys," and with that he transformed back into a human and slipped his clothes, which he had removed to be left in one piece, back on.

He walked out of the woods after about an hour and a half of searching and hiking. He saw he was on the outskirts of some quaint little village. He walked down the street, looking for a house that looked a little inviting. He decided on a large log two-story house with a garden and a wrap-around porch. He walked up to the door and rung the bell.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a pretty red headed girl a couple years younger than he asked upon answering the door.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Jacob Black and I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Did your car break down. Do you want me to get my cousin to drive you back?"

"No, but thank you. I just need to call my dad. He's probably scared to death."

"Oh, alright. Come on in, then."

That was when Jacob realized that the girl wasn't American. Maybe she was an exchange student or something.

She led him to the kitchen and said, "It's a bit late, so whenever you get done let me know so I can help you find somewhere to stay or something."

He nodded and picked up the receiver. He dialed '0.'

"This is the operator. How may I be at your service?"

"I'd like to place a collect call to Forks, Washington, please."

"And what's your name, dearie?"

"Jacob Black."

"One moment please." The operator said.

The phone rung a few times and he heard someone say, "Jake? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad. It's me."

"Jake, where the Hell are you?" Billy asked, the worry and anger apparent in his voice.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is putting down the Harry Potter book and going to bed. Then I woke up and I was here."

"I don't like the sound of that Jake. Where are you calling from?"

"Some girl's house. She let me use her phone."

"Ask her where you are."

"Alright. Hang on. I'll be right back."

Jacob went into the living room where the red head was sitting watching the evening news.

"Excuse me. I'm not trying to sounds weird or anything, but where exactly am I?"

She chuckled a little before saying, "Well, you're in Berkshire. Not too far from London."

"What?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"I said, you're not too far from London. You know, Great Britain."

"Oh. Thanks." Jacob went back to the kitchen and relayed this new information to Billy.

"WHAT! What are you doing in England?"

"I don't know Dad. I'd fly back, but that takes money and that's something we don't have right now, do we?"

"Well, doesn't the U.S. have an Embassy there or something? Couldn't they help you?"

"Oh yeah. They'll definitely let me on a plane when I go in there and say, 'Hey, I woke up in a forest and don't know how I got there. Can you send me home?" Dad, they'll think I'm insane."

"I don't know what to tell you Jake. I have a cousin in England somewhere. I'll look her up and ask her to take you in until we figure something out."

"Okay. If that fails, I'll have something figured out. Don't worry Dad. Tell the others. They might have a few ideas."

"Alright, I will. Love you, Jake. Take care."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Jacob hung up the phone and turned to see a different girl. Less friendly looking, but ten times more beautiful than the red head. This girl had dark brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

"How do you know Harry?" she asked.

"What? Who?"

"Harry. You just said something about a Harry Potter book. How do you know him?"

"Oh. I was reading it before bed last night. There was something about Horcruxes and Hogwarts. Haven't you read them?"

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked as she pulled a stick out of her pocket and pointed it at him.

"A what? I'm Jacob Black. I'm a very confused American."

The girl's gaze softened some.

"I'm sorry. You're far away from home. Obviously, you're a bit delirious. Are you hungry? You look like you have a wolf's appetite."

"You have no idea." Jacob said as he barked with laughter.

"I'm culinary skills don't go that far, but I could make you a sandwich. What do you want on it?"

"I don't care. I'm not a picky eater. As long as there is no _flas gras_ in sight."

She giggled a little. "My parents may be dentists but they don't have that much money."

"I'll make it so you don't have to."

"No, no. You just sit there. You can tell me all about those books and how you got to be here."

"Alright. The book thing is really no secret. The books are world renown. There are seven books basically about this kid's coming-of-age and him battling with this freak villain, Lord Voldemort."

"Everyone knows that, that's nothing new," she said as she brought a plate over to him and sat it in front of him.

"Well, in the seventh and final book, there's this R.A.B. guy that left this fake locket in the bottom of this basin thing. Turns out that this R.A.B. is Harry's godfather's brother. Harry's godfather died when he was fifteen. R.A.B.'s name was Regulas Black. There are seven Horcruxes that Harry and his friends have to destroy. There's a cup, a diadem, a locket, a snake, a ring, and Harry himself. There was one more that I really can't recall."

"It was a diary," she said.

"I thought you hadn't read them."

"I haven't. Who are his friends? Are they named Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah, how did you know? You have read them, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't read them. I've lived them. My name is Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, sadly, nothing recognizable belongs to me

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sick and seven days of testing. I really hate tests!

Chapter 2

"Very funny. I'm not naïve. There's no such thing as magic." Jacob said.

"Why can't there be magic? You're a werewolf, idiot." He said to himself.

"Many muggles feel that way. I'll prove it to you."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to this."

The girl pulled out the same stick that she had before. Jacob heard her mutter "Expecto Patronum" and a burst of light erupted from the end of the stick in the form of…an otter. He knew from the fifth book that Hermione Granger's patronus was in the form of an otter.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked as the white animal dissipated.

"Yeah. So, all this crap is real?"

"Was real. The war ended a few months ago."

So the war had ended. Did that mean that everything else had happened like it happened in the book?

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but who died?"

"Well, we won, but at a great price. For one, Fred Weasley. He was a great wizard. Dumbledore was murdered in our sixth year. Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks were killed. They left their poor baby boy all alone. But Teddy lives with Harry in Grimmauld Place during summer. When Harry goes back to school, Teddy is going to live with Andromeda. Severus Snape died. His life was so tragic, but you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

Jacob nodded. Hermione continued.

"The Death Eaters lost more than we did. Draco Malfoy is absolutely alone now that both of his parents were sent to Azkaban. I feel really bad for him. Voldemort is dead, thank Merlin. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange. I tell you, that woman should have been an Auror. Fenrir Greyback was killed. I can't really think of anyone else really important right now. Thinking of the war upsets me a little." Hermione said as a tear escaped from her eye down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. Talking about it made me feel a little better. I haven't really talked about it since it happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's talk about something else now. How did you get here in Berkshire?"

"Well, since you told me your big secret, I guess I can tell you mine. I'm from Forks, Washington in the States. I'm a Quileute. In my tribe, we have this group of protectors. They can transform into wolves at will. I'm one of them. We fight vampires that could hurt our tribe. I don't know how I got here, honestly. I woke up and I was in the forest about an hour and a half walk from here."

"Wow. That's weird. And when I say something is weird it really is."

"Yeah. I know."

"Do you mind if I contact my Headmistress about this? She can consult with Professor Dumbledore's portrait. We might be able to find out how you got here and how you can get home."

"Yeah. That's fine," he looked out the window and saw that it was dark, " Shit! I have got to find somewhere to stay. It's really dark now. Do you know where I could stay?"

"You can stay here. We have a guest room. My friend can stay in my parent's room. They're away at a Dental Conference."

"Your friend? She said she was your cousin."

"That's what we tell people until we find out if they are muggles or not. She's actually my best friend besides Harry and Ron. Her name is Ginny Weasley." Hermione said.

"Oh. She's Harry's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. So what do you say? Do you want to stay here?"

"Sure, sure. I would appreciate it, actually. My dad said that we have family over here somewhere, so I'll just stay until he gets in contact with them."

"Okay. I'll go and straighten up the room." And with that she walked out of the kitchen and shouted at Ginny, "Come on Gin! Jacob is staying the night. Help me out with the guest room!"

"Hey! Don't I sleep in the guest room?"

"Yes, but I think Jacob needs it more that you do."

"But all my stuff is in there."

"Well, you can move it to my room. We have the same shit, Ginny. I think you'll be okay."

"Shew. Fine, damn it." Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs, stomping all the way.

Jacob could hear the two girls exchanging a few words and Ginny moving her stuff to another room.

"So, what's the deal with that Jacob guy?" Ginny asked Hermione after Jacob had gone to bed.

Hermione told her everything that she had found out.

"Uhm, Herms. That's a really weird story. Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I do. It is kind of weird, though. He isn't like Remus was. He doesn't have scars. And he said that there was a whole group of them, like a pack. He called them protectors. Maybe he's not a werewolf. What if he's an animagus?"

"That would seem more likely. He said his name is Black and that he has family here. Do you think he was related to Sirius?"

"It's not impossible. But he said he was Quileute."

"What's that?" Ginny inquired.

"It's a Native American tribe from the Pacific Northwest. They're known for their tribal stories." Hermione answered.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

"Gin, I read a lot. You know this."

"Yeah. So, what do you think about him? He's hot isn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Who? Jacob?"

"Yeah. He's undeniably sexy."

"He is quite good-looking. He's got beautiful hair."

"I know. Merlin, I'd love to tug that hair while I'm "

"Stop, Ginny! I don't want to hear about your fantasies."

"That's only because I'm dating your best friend. You should date him. You and Ron are over now; you need to date again. And judging by the looks Jacob was giving you, he wants you real bad."

"Now, you're just being obtuse. You can be quite the idiot, Gin."

"I'm not an idiot. I just know what I see. And darling, I see lust in his eyes whenever he sees you. But there's also pain. You should talk to him. Maybe he was hurt by some cruel bitch back in the States."

"It's not my business, Gin. I will agree that he is pretty gorgeous. But, Gin, you know I'm a virgin. I'm not going to jump him if I get the chance. I have more restraint than that. You know me; I'm like the last person to do anything when it comes to expressing my feelings. Besides, I don't even know anything about his family."

Somewhere outside the door a floorboard creaked, causing the girls to become silent and grab their wands.

"Do you think that was Jacob?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go check."

"_Lumos_." Hermione whispered before she opened the door quietly.

She snuck into the hall in time to see a large dark shape dodge into the guest room. It was too small and lithe to be Jacob. She heard low growling come from the room and a loud tearing sound.

"Jacob? Are you alright?" Hermione yelled as she burst into the room. She didn't get far though, seeing as she hit a solid concrete wall.

"I'm fine. You don't want to go in there. It's a bit messy. I'll clean it up in a minute."

"I don't think so, I've lived and fought in a Wizarding War. I've seen things no one should see. Whatever it is, I think my stomach can handle it." She pushed past him and gazed into the most bloody, gory thing she had seen since the Battle of Hogwarts.

"What did you kill?" She asked.

"A vampire. For some reason leeches are drawn to us. No matter where I go, vamps will always try to kill me."

"Well, there's no reason we still can't get some sleep. _Scourgify_!" She pointed her wand into the room and suddenly the room was clean. There was not a speck of blood or body parts anywhere. If someone had just walked in, they'd never know a vampire was just killed in the room.

"Do you want a different room or can you sleep in here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I need some perfume. The kind you're wearing would do well. I can't stand this sickly sweet smell."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Ginny, who was sitting on the bed chewing on her nails, stood abruptly when Hermione walked back in.

"Herms! Are you all right? I heard a tearing sound. Was it Jacob at the door?"

"No. It was a vampire. Jacob killed it. I had to clean the room. It was bad."

"Whew. You don't know how scared I was."

"I have an idea. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I hope you don't mind but I flooed Harry. He said he'd be right here."

Green flames erupted from the fireplace and Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter, stepped out with his wand drawn.

"We're fine, Harry. You can go back home now."

"Hello to you, too, Herms. I know you're okay. You're usually calm under pressure, but Ginny isn't. Gin, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just a bit scared. Jacob killed it, though."

"Good," Harry said, then he realized what Ginny had just said, "Wait, who's Jacob?"

"Jacob is a Quileute Native American."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain who he is."

Hermione explained what she knew about him. She told Harry everything Jacob had told her, but left out Ginny's assumptions.

"Okay. We've heard weirder stories in Charms and History of Magic. What about that guy that wanted nothing other than to burn at the stake? He was burned around ninety times." Harry said.

"Herms, you forgot the part where he wants to jump on you and claim you as his mate."

Hermione gave Ginny a death glare.

"Wait, he wants to mate with you?" Harry asked.

"No, he doesn't. That's an assumption, Gin. It's not funny."

Harry saw the blush on her cheeks. She liked this Jacob fellow. He could tell. She hadn't ever blushed that badly over Ron. He needed to meet this Jacob guy in order to approve.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's asleep in the guest room. Don't bother him. He just killed a vampire."

"Why did he kill a vampire?"

"Because it tried to kill him. You're going to be Auror, Harry. You know as well as anyone that if something tries to kill you, you should probably kill it." Ginny said.

"That's true. I still want to meet this guy, though."

"Fine then, Harry. Come by in the morning and you can meet him." Hermione said.

"Alright. I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight, love," he said as he kissed Ginny.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I could, I would tell you that all these wonderful characters belong to yours truly. However, that would be a lie; and lies, my dear children, get you nowhere. All things belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was making breakfast when she heard some heavy footsteps walking down the upstairs hallway.

"Ah, so he's still here," she said to herself.

"Yes, he's still here. And he's very hungry and wondering when someone is going to get done with that bacon." Jacob said, walking into the kitchen, making Hermione jump.

"Merlin! Jacob, you scared me," she said as she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry. So, do you have an older brother about my size?" Jacob asked, picking up an apple and biting into it, creating a crunch that resounded all over the homie kitchen.

"No. Why?" Hermione said, turning back to the stove.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Oh, drat. I forgot about that. Well, you're about Bill's size. We can go over to Shell Cottage and see if he has any clothes you can borrow until we can get you some."

"I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I thought we were supposed to meet with Harry today."

"Oh, he won't care. And it's no problem. Bill will understand what you're going through. He's a ."

"Werewolf; I know."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to Muggles knowing about us."

"I'm not really your average Muggle, now am I?"

"No, you're not. Speaking of knowing, though. How did you know Harry was here last night?"

"I heard him."

"Oh. Well, here's your breakfast," she said as she brought him a plate.

The plate was piled high with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and butter. Jacob thought he had died and gone to Heaven.

"This is for me?"

"Of course. You're twice the size of Ron and he eats enough for someone 4 times the size of him so I just made you half of what he would eat in one sitting."

"Speaking of Ron, how are things going with him?"

"Oh, they're not, thank Merlin! We thought that maybe dating wasn't the best thing for us to do."

"Really? Why is that?"

"We fought too much. Also, I didn't want to answer stupid questions all the time."

"Ah. So you wanted stimulating conversation, eh? Well, lets see. I know quite a bit as long as it's not pertaining to mathematics."

Hermione laughed. Jacob thought it sounded quite a bit like tinkling china.

"Uhm. What is your view on religion?"

"Well, I don't belong to a certain church and I don't attend services every Sunday, but I'd like to think that there's a higher power. I mean someone obviously gave me this burden to bear. I guess it's supposed to teach me something."

"That's about like me. I know what I feel in my heart, but there's a bit that I'm not so sure about; like the whole Hellfire thing. I mean, what kind of punishment is it if it's the same for everyone? Sure, it's equal, but do they really learn anything from it?"

"Exactly! I know just what you mean," Jacob said, digging into his plate, "Oh, God. This is delicious. Will you marry me?" Jacob asked Hermione.

"Slow down. You've only known her for a day and you want to marry her? Who do you think you are? Romeo?" Ginny asked when she walked into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"No! I hate that play!" Jacob exclaimed.

Hermione's face flushed.

"How can you hate anything William Shakespeare wrote?" she asked.

"Very easily. The only tragedy I really like is _Julius Caesar_. It's pretty amazing. We read it in school a couple of years ago."

"Are you still in school?" Hermione asked.

"Just graduated back in May. I was so happy."

"I don't know what I'd do without school." Hermione stated.

"Aren't you finished?"

"No, Hogwarts School Governors are giving us the chance to come back and attend for one last year." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh. I'd say you can't wait."

"You don't know how true that is. I missed school so badly. Ron and Harry missed it as well, but they don't have to go back. They're becoming Aurors. They got offered jobs right out of the war." Hermione said.

"Didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be an Auror. I want to be a Professor."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I'll let you know."

"I love it when people act like I'm not here. I adore being ignored." Ginny said from the opposite side of the table.

"Sorry, Gin. You know I get when I'm talking." Hermione said as she blushed.

"Yes, I know." Ginny said. Hermione saw Ginny tug on her hair. She sent her a scolding look when she realized that she was talking about what they had discussed the night before.

Jacob noticed the hair tugging and the look but didn't really think on it. Obviously, it was some girl code that he wasn't supposed to understand.

"Ginny, would Bill have any clothes Jacob could borrow?"

"He may. The moon is waning so he won't need his big clothes for another two weeks or so," she answered as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Good. We're going over there. Are you finished yet, Jacob?"

"Give me a minute, let me finish?"

Jacob downed his apple juice in one gulp and picked up a piece of toast and took it with him.

"I'm just going to say here. I can't stand Fleur this early in the morning." Ginny stated.

"Alright. We're going to drive up there, " Hermione said, "It may be a while."

"Do you have your license with you?"

"Yes. Come on, Jacob. I still have to go and get gas."

"I'm coming. Ah! More rain!"

"Yes, the climate here isn't that different from Washington."

"I hadn't noticed," Jacob said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

They walked to the carport and got into a sharp black Ferrari. Jacob had to admit, he was impressed.

"Damn, Hermione. All I've got at home is a Rabbit. This is indeed a nice ride."

"I know. Mum and Dad said I could use it when I needed to."

"So, it's not yours?"

"Oh, no. It's mine. I'm just not supposed to drive it without permission." Hermione said as she backed out of the driveway.

"Oh. So, how long is this trip going to be?"

"Well, it'll be about an hour drive and then we'll side-along apparate to Shell Cottage from the outskirts of the village."

"You're going to quite a bit of trouble, aren't you?"

"Not really. It's just more inconspicuous this way. Plus, I really love the scenery." She said with a little smile.

"Okay. Aren't you going to get gas?" Jacob asked when they passed a gas station.

"Yes. But I always go to my Uncle Roger's station."

"Oh."

They pulled into a nice-looking red and blue gas station.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Hermione asked.

"I'll just come in with you. I don't know much about English beverages."

They opened the door with a jingle. There was one man behind the counter and two boys about Hermione and Jacob's age stocking shelves.

"Hermsy! How's it going?" the man behind the counter exclaimed.

"Good, Uncle Roger. We've come to get some gas. We're going to go see some friends in Tinsworth."

"Ah. Tinsworth is a nice little town. And who is this lad?"

"Oh, this is Jacob Black. He's a friend of mine."

Jacob shook hands with Roger.

"Nice to meet you, young man. What was your name again?"

"Jacob Black, sir. I'm American."

"Ah. An American. Where'd you get this one, Hermsy?"

"Uncle Roger, it's not like that. Jacob and I are just friends. He's staying over at the house for a bit until he gets a hold of some relatives."

"Good thing, too. I was afraid I would have to call Walter and Susan and tell them you've a new boyfriend."

"No, that's unnecessary. Jacob, why don't you go back and get us something to drink?"

"Alright. I'll be right back. What do you want?"

"Anything strawberry is fine."

Jacob could hear Hermione talking in hushed tones to her uncle. Thank God for his wolf hearing.

"Uncle Roger, please don't start on Jacob. Every time I meet someone that you think I'm dating, you end up ruining it for me."

"Hermione Jane Granger, you may not be my actual niece, but I think of you as such. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"No, Roger. You're upset that I won't date Nathaniel. I love your son to pieces, but as a brother. I don't want to date him."

"I know, Hermsy. But did you have to get an American? And he's huge," Jacob smiled at this, "What have they been feeding him over there?"

"I don't know. Besides, if I do decide to date him, you should be happy for me, because I would've gained a great boyfriend," Jacob's eyebrows rose, "Just leave him alone, will you? He's had a hard twenty-four hours."

"Fine. How much gas do you want?"

The conversation went dull after that. Jacob grabbed some sort of soda and a strawberry drink and took it up to the counter.

"Here you go, Hermione."

"Thanks, Jacob." Hermione said, flashing him a million dollar smile.

"Here's your change. Stop back in, Hermsy. We've hardly seen you for the past two years."

"I will, Uncle Roger. Tell Kitty and Nate that we're having a cook out in the next couple of weeks. You guys should come."

"We will. Say hello to your parents for me."

"I will." Hermione said.

As the two walked outside, Jacob asked, "You know, Hermione, you never did ask you parents if I could stay. Are you sure they'll be fine with it?"

"They should. They're letting Ginny stay."

"Yes, but Ginny is a female. I'm a guy. They may not like that too much."

"That's true. I guess I can call them."

Hermione pulled out a little green cell phone at a stoplight, hit a button, and said, "Hi, Mum. Yes, everything is fine. Yes, I took out the trash and brushed my teeth. No, I'm fine. Actually, Mum, there's something I need to ask you. Well, my friend Jacob has nowhere to go. He's from an American Magic School and he plans to go to Hogwarts for a year and learn some British Wizarding customs. It's all right if he stays with us, right? Oh, Mum, I knew you'd understand. Just break it to Dad gently. All right. Love you, too Mum. Toodles!"

"Wow. Smooth. I'm impressed."

"Haha," she chuckled, "stuff like that comes easily for me."

"What? Lying?"

"No. Complete and utter story fabrication, as I like to call it."

"So, it's lying?"

"Technically, yes. But I'm doing this for your own good."

"Mmhmm. So, I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes, you'll have to. I wrote Headmistress McGonagall this morning. I'm sure she'll let you stay there. If you can shape-shift, then you can probably do magic. We'll just have to see."

"So, I get a wand and everything?" Jacob asked, getting excited about the prospect of having all of the wizard ware.

"Yes. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You'll have to read all of my schoolbooks. Including all of the ones that I get."

"That's no problem. I read fairly quickly. Usually, I can skim a page for ten seconds and summarize it for you."

"Sounds like a photographic memory?"

"No. There are some things I can never remember, like math. Blegh! I hate math!"

"Who does?" Hermione asked. The duo laughed good-naturedly.

The conversation continued in a random manner until they arrived in Tinworth. After parking in a big grove of pine trees, they apparated to a quaint little cottage. It took Jacob a couple of minutes to get over the initial sickness.

Hermione knocked on the door. It was soon opened by a lovely blonde woman.

"Ah, Her-my-oh-knee. How are you? Who is this?" The woman asked in a thick French accent.

"Hello, Fleur. This is Jacob Black. He's a friend of mine. He went to an American magic school.

"Really? How interesting. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please."

Fleur ushered the two of them in and took their coats. She quickly picked up a few blocks from the floor.

"Fleur, could we speak with Bill?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh, yes. He is in his study. You can go right in."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

Jacob followed Hermione down the hall and to a door on the right. He heard a faint "come in," before Hermione even knocked.

"Hermione. I though I smelled you. Who's the dog?"

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked harshly.

"Don't take it personally, man. But I know a dog when I smell one."

"Oh, thanks?" Jacob said.

Bill laughed.

"What do you need Hermione?"

"Well, Jacob here is a werewolf, like you. And we were wondering if you could load us two outfits from your week before the moon collection."

"Yeah, no problem. How bad are your monthlies?" He asked Jacob.

"Oh, no. I change at will. We call it phasing."

"Hermione, I don't think he's a werewolf. I think he's a wolf animagus." Bill said when Jacob went to the bathroom.

"Okay. I mean, he attracts rabid vampires like crazy, but —"

"Wait. What? When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you let anyone know?"

"Because he killed it."

"He killed it?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I saw the remains myself."

"Did you get sick? Hermione, if he can kill a vampire with his bare hands, imagine what he could do to you."

"Oh, Bill. You worry far too much. He's perfectly harmless."

"Hermione, if he cal kill a vampire, which is supposed to be invincible, then he could kill you or Ginny in a blink. I think you should let us give him Veritaserum. Just to be safe."

"Bill, you know me. My hunches are you usually correct, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"I get the feeling that he's gentle. He's one of the nicest guys I've met in a while. And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind dating him."

"Herm, he's twice your size."

"So. You're twice Fleur's size. That doesn't mean anything, Bill, and you know it."

Jacob walked back to the door right when Bill was saying something about Veritaserum. When he heard Hermione say that she wouldn't mind dating him, he almost fell over. He would date Hermione in a heartbeat. Besides, Bella was a long way away and married to a leech, she didn't want him. Not that the only reason he would date Hermione is because Bella didn't want him, he genuinely liked Hermione. At that moment he decided that even if Bella left Edward and suddenly wanted him back, he would not have her. It was the first time in the past twenty-four hours that he had thought about Bella.

He walked back into the room when Bill was pouring some tea into three cups.

"Oh, hello, Jacob. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Thank you." He said, taking a sip and drinking some.

"Why did you do that, Jacob? There was Truth Potion in that." Hermione asked.

"I know. But Bill just wants to make sure you're safe around me. I want him — and everyone else, for that matter — to trust me."

"Good man." Bill said.

Jacob nodded. He had to admit. He was nervous about what Bill would ask him.

"So, Jacob, where are you from?"

"La Push, Washington."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you dangerous when you 'phase' as you call it?"

"Not at all. I'm actually a lot like a big lovable dog. This girl I knew actually told me that I should stay that way."

"Ah, so there is a girl?"

"Well, there was. Her name is Bella. She got married last week to a vampire."

"So, Hermione tells me you have a problem with vamps. Is there a particular reason why?"

"No, not really. But, vampires are your mortal enemies. If they come into our territory with the intent to harm humans, then we kill them."

"And how do you dispose of them?"

"Well, I rather not say with Hermione present."

"She'll be alright."

"Well, basically, you tear them apart."

"Lovely. So, these vampires can be doing nothing and you'd kill them?"

"No. They have to have killed someone and we're able to smell the blood on their breath or they look hungry."

"And how do you know when they're hungry?"

"Their eyes are black."

"You mean like yours?"

"Yes, a bit."

"So, if a vampire came into the house with the intent to kill Hermione and Ginny, what would you do?"

"I would kill it."

"And how do you dispose of the body?"

"Well, usually, the bodies are burned, but last night Hermione scourgified the room. It worked equally well."

"Hmm. All right. One last question, though. What do you think of Hermione?"

"Bill, that's completely unnecessary." Hermione said.

"I think that she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She's very intelligent and I'm thrilled that she's allowing me to stay at her house."

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink, as did Jacob.

"Well, my job here is done. I'll go up and get some clothes for you, Jacob." Bill said as he left the room.

"That was a bit awkward." Hermione said after about two minutes of deafening silence.

"I'll say."

Bill came back in the room a few minutes later. "Here you go, Jacob. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"No. If we don't get home soon, Ginny will probably pitch a fit."

"Alright. Hermione, on Sunday, everyone is going to the Burrow for Mum and Dad's anniversary. There's going to be a lot of food and fun and it's going to be amazing. Make sure Ginny doesn't forget. And bring Jacob. I think he should meet the family. Just because you aren't dating Ron anymore, doesn't mean you aren't family."

"You make it sound like the Mafia." Jacob said.

"No. We're more like; well, I can't really explain it. You'll just have to see for yourself." Bill exclaimed.

"We'll be there, Bill. Bye, now."

Hermione and Jacob walked back to the car. They climbed inside and Hermione turned on the radio. Nothing was said the entire ride back to the house.


	4. Author Note of GOOD NEWS!

Okay, so guess who has decided to not abandon this fic

Okay, so guess who has decided to not abandon this fic? That's right, your dear friend, me! lol. However, it may be a little bit before I can post chapter 4. The next chapter is a bit more light-hearted, though it takes a bit to get to the point of lightness.

Keep checking back for updates.

BTW: I will be posting one short chapter of a new fic involving Hermione and a certain quiet Slytherin. Hmm…who is it?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me. It makes me sad.

Chapter 4

"Okay, so he said that you were beautiful, intelligent, and hospitable and you still won't jump him?" Ginny asked late the same night.

"Ginny, I've known him for less that forty-eight hours. I'm not like that."

"So, if you'd known him longer, you would?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up with every syllable.

"That if he and I were in a committed relationship and we had been for a while, then I might consider it." Hermione said, blushing.

"Hermione, you really like this guy, don't you?" Ginny said, the look on her face softening.

"Like I said, I hardly know him. I don't want to get attached to him and then have him leave. Do you know how disappointed I'd be?"

"Gods, Herms, you are pretty much in love with him, aren't you?"

"What? No. I mean, I like the guy and all, but I don't really know him." Hermione knew she sounded a bit redundant.

"I think you know him better than you let yourself think."

"Ginny, you're being foolish."

Suddenly, green flames erupted from the hearth and out stepped a very ashen faced, yet angry looking, Ronald Weasley.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked while still in shock.

"Me? What am I doing here? What's some semi-giant dark skinned guy with a ponytail doing here?" Ron's ears were becoming redder and redder by the second.

"His name is Jacob Black. He's an exchange student from America. He's staying here to get accustomed to the English Wizarding way of life. He's also a were—."

By that time, a huge russet colored wolf came bounding through the doorway; teeth bared and eyes wild.

"What the bloody hell is that? Did you get a watchdog?" Ron stammered.

"No, Ronald. Meet Jacob. Jacob, this is my _ex_-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said.

Jacob sat on his haunches and kept a sharp eye on Ron.

"Wait! That's Jacob? No one told me he was a wolf animagus. Why did no one tell me?"

"Well, first of all, it is none of your business! Secondly, Jacob is only a friend and you and I are not dating, therefore, you should not be worrying about who is staying in my house. Thirdly, get out of my house. Lastly, I never want to see your disconcerting mug again!" Hermione exclaimed. Jacob felt like clapping.

"Mione, don't be like that." Ron said in this gentle voice that Hermione always fell for while they were dating. He crossed the room, heading towards the bed where Hermione was sitting. He earned a low growl from Jacob's throat. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hermione, call off your dog. Geez, I still want to be with you. I want to get back together. I don't like not being with you. While we were dating, I was so incredibly happy. Don't you want to make me happy? I love you, Mione."

"Ron, I don't care what you want. I'm done living my life for everyone else. I'm going to live for me and me alone. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that. I'm sorry, but I won't date you again. I don't care if you're not happy and I don't care if you love me. This is my decision and I'm making it. I don't want you and you'll have to just live with that." Hermione looked fierce as she said this. Her eyes looked as if they could catch something on fire if she looked at anything.

Jacob thought what Hermione said was a little bit cold. The boy obviously still had feelings for her. But he understood why Hermione said what she said. She couldn't live for anyone but herself.

"Fine, Hermione! Stay here with your dog! See if I care. But when some hostile vampire comes in one night and slaughters you, I won't shed a tear."

Hermione was in such a state of shock she couldn't pick up her wand and curse him. However, there was no need. Ginny had already moved from her spot on the bed and smacked her own brother across the face.

"You are a right foul git, Ron! If you must know, Jacob is more than capable of taking care of us. He's actually already killed one vampire. He's very nice and he's chivalrous and he's good to Hermione. And he has ten times more class than you. I can't stand the sight of you! Get away from here! Oh, and you can bet Mum will be hearing about this."

With a huff, Ron grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. After shouting, "The Burrow!" he disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Jacob came over and laid his head on Hermione's hand. She laughed a little and scratched him behind the ear.

"Maybe that girl was right, Jake. Maybe you should just stay like this." Hermione said. Immediately after she said this, she regretted it.

Jacob whimpered a little and went back out the door, down the hall, and to his room.

"Damn it! Why do I always say the wrong things?" Hermione yelled.

"What other girl?"

"Some girl from Washington. I think Jacob was in love with her."

"Oh. Not good. Hermione, maybe you should go apologize. I mean, he just came bounding in, ready to protect you. Go and apologize, then you can thank him in _any way_ you see fit," Ginny waggled her eyebrows a little.

"Shut up, Gin. I'm going to go apologize."

Hermione walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the guest room.

"Come in," was the rumble that was Jacob's voice.

Hermione stuck her head in and said, "Are you busy?"

"No, I was just skimming a few chapters of these books you let me borrow."

"How many have you gotten through?"

Jacob pointed to one stack of books while skimming a few pages of another book.

"Merlin, Jacob, that's all of the books from first year and half of them from second. That's amazing."

Jacob merely nodded before closing a book and putting it on the bedside table. "Was there something you wanted, Hermione?"

"Yes, actually. I came to apologize. I shouldn't have talked to you that way. Also, I came to ask you about her."

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Oh. Well, she was a year older than me. She was beautiful, smart, and nice. I thought she was everything that I could have ever wanted in a girl, but I was so wrong. She met a vampire named Edward Cullen. He was a good guy. If I had to lose to anyone, it would've been him, which is what happened. Anyways, they dated and she got married last week, not much more to say than that."

"Do you love her?"

"I thought I did, but its becoming much less pronounced the more time I spend here."

"Jacob, I promise, I'll find a way to get you back home."

"I have a theory about that. What if it's my destiny to stay here? What if I'm supposed to inspire new research or something? Plus, in a way, I don't exactly want to go back."

"Why not?"

"I feel like I belong here; like I'm needed here." He said as he picked up her hand.

"Jacob, are you trying to start something?"

"No. I just recently had my heart somewhat broken and you just got out of a relationship, if you can call it that," he said as he leaned closer to her, "I'm not trying to start anything. We both need time to figure things out for ourselves."

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought you wanted to kiss me or something." Hermione said, not recognizing her own voice as it spilled from her lips.

"Oh, Hermione. I want to kiss you so badly, but I don't want to be forward and I don't want to pressure you." He said, leaning closer, with an apprehensive look in his eye.

"You won't be." Hermione whispered so softly that Jacob would have missed it, if not for his wolf hearing.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips across hers briefly. Hermione had no idea what to do. Little pinpricks of electricity began in her lips and flowed to the tips of her fingers, inspiring her to lift her hands to his glossy black locks.

Jacob's hands strayed to the back of Hermione's neck as he deepened the kiss. Subconsciously, he let her hair down out of the clip holding it up. His fingers tangled themselves in the curls located near the nape of her neck. Jacob's tongue licked Hermione's full bottom lip, begging for admittance.

Hermione pulled back. They were both breathing heavily as Jacob laid his forehead on hers. He looked positively content with his eyes closed and his face relaxed. Hermione had never seen him look so peaceful and beautiful.

"Wow." Jacob said when he regained usage of his voice.

"Yeah."

"That was _the_ best kiss of my life."

"Really?" Hermione asked, smiling shyly up at him.

"Definitely."

Hermione blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Pink suits you." Jacob said sweetly.

"You know what, Jacob? I might just keep you."

Jacob grinned as Hermione got up to leave. Realization suddenly dawned on his face, though just when Hermione's hand landed on the doorknob.

"Oh, Hermione! I almost forgot! I sort of killed Bill's pants when I phased earlier. Do you think that you could possibly fix them?"

"Of course. Besides, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. While we're out, I'll get you some Muggle clothes and then some wizard's robes. Then of course, there will be a wand, a pet, some schoolbooks, parchment, quills, you know, the regular."

Jacob just stared at her.

"Hermione, that's too much. I can't let you do that."

"HAH! As if you could stop me. Just think about it, though Jacob, you could pay me back one day, if it makes you feel better. I insist that I do this for you, I mean, you're in a place where you don't know anyone, you've only just begun to understand the culture, and you don't know if you have any family here or not. I really want to do this."

"Well, if you're sure. I will pay you back one day, you know."

"I don't doubt it," Hermione said as she smirked at him, "You need to get some rest. You're in for it tomorrow. Madam Malkin is going to have a field day with you. She loves tall brawny men."

"Alright, Hermione. Good night." Jacob said as he threw her a smile.

"G'night, Jacob."

Hermione padded her way down the hall until she reached her room.

"Geez, where have you been? I thought I was going to have to send out a search party to find you."

"Gin, Jacob and I kissed."

"WHAT? AND I MISSED IT!"

"Sorry, I know you wish you could've been there, but I'm pretty glad you weren't. I didn't exactly picture mine and Jacob's first kiss with you in the background whispering things like, 'slip him the tongue,' or 'pull his hair.' It was perfect as it was. I enjoyed it very much."

"Ohh, Herms! That's so sweet. You guys make a really cute couple."

"Good. I'd really like to date him."

"I hope you do. However, I'm not really sure that I feel like talking about your future relationships any further. I'm tired and am ready for bed. Good night, Herms!"

"Good night, Gin," Hermione says, then yells out after Ginny walks out, "by the way, we're going clothes shopping tomorrow."

Hermione was sure that the neighbors could hear Ginny's squeals of delight.

*HGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJBHGJB*

Jacob tried his hardest not to listen to the entire conversation between Ginny and Hermione. However, the vents were open and he could hear every word. He could've understood everything even if he didn't have wolf hearing. There was just no way that he could avoid it.

He thought about what Hermione had said about Ginny's suggestions. He wouldn't have been turned off by any of it. In fact, he thought it would be kind of hot to have his hair tugged while making out with Hermione.

He turned off his bedside lamp and looked at the moon outside the window. He loved to just stare at it. He could think about anything and everything during the nighttime. He thought about how his and Hermione's worlds could be so different, though he could still call his father and it not be 'off,' so to speak. Obviously, he wasn't just in another country. He had to be in a different dimension or time period or something. He thought about how he could still communicate with his brothers and Leah while he was phased.

He thought well into the night, eventually falling into a dream full of light kisses, dark brown eyes, and wolf's howls.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me.

Sorry about the lack of update. School has been incredibly difficult this semester. I really wanted to update before Christmas, but I didn't get the chance. In reward for you patience, here is an extra long chapter. Anyways, on to the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione awoke to an annoying tapping sound. After she opened her eyes, she realized that the tapping sound was her owl, Trini. She flew to the window and let the owl in. Trini hopped inside and landed on Hermione's desk. She held out her leg and waited patiently as Hermione fumbled with the string and hastily gave Trini a few treats.

Hermione sat down at her desk and opened a very packed envelope. She emptied the contents onto the desk and picked up one of the letters addressed to her. The letter was written in Minerva McGonagall's handwriting.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Yes, it is indeed very confusing. Albus has no idea what could have happened to bring Mr. Black here to this universe. However, I must meet with Mr. Black and yourself so that I may explain my findings to the both of you. This conference is of great importance and it must be very soon. _

_Please Floo me as soon as possible and let me know of your earliest convenience. Albus wishes to attend said conference, so it would be helpful if it could be held here, at Hogwarts. Severus also has some information to contribute, I'm sure. He probably knows more about this subject than either Albus or myself. Floo me as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Included in the outer envelope are the Hogwarts letters belonging to you, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Black._

Hermione had no idea what could be so important that she and Jacob would have to make a special trip to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, she tossed some Floo Powder in the fireplace, stuck her head in and said "Headmistress' office; Hogwarts!"

"Headmistress? Are you there?" Hermione called out.

"Yes, Hermione. I assume you received my message?"

"Yes, I did. Jacob and I will come to your office Sunday evening after we leave the Weasley residence."

"That's fine. If you would like, I can arrange for the two of you to stay the night here. I seldom have visitors and I could use the company."

"That's just fine Ma'am. But, I'm afraid I have to go. Ginny and I are taking Jacob shopping for school supplies and clothes."

"Alright, dear. While I'm thinking about it, be sure to get dress robes for Mr. Black and a nice dress for yourself. Tell Miss Weasley as well. We will be having a formal this year. I forgot that in the letters. I have to send out more letters to tell students over fifth year about those."

"That's wonderful, Headmistress. Goodbye. See you on Sunday evening."

Hermione pulled her head out of the hearth and went downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

Jacob woke up to the smell of cinnamon buns. He went to the bathroom down the hall and took care of his business; afterwards he jumped a little to wake himself up.

He walked downstairs with a noticeable spring in his step to find Hermione sipping coffee, reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Hermione." Jacob said, getting himself a mug of coffee as well.

"Good morning. A letter came for you this morning. It's sitting over there."

"Really?" Jacob walked over to the other side of the table and found a letter from Hogwarts addressed to him.

He gingerly opened the letter and pulled out two sheets of paper: one being the list, the other his acceptance letter.

"The letter says that although it is my first year, I'll be entering as an eighth year, I just have to take an entrance exam. You'll be an eighth year, right?"

"Yes. Basically, it's all independent study. You do essays, projects, and a few book assignments. It's all moderated over by a teacher."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad."

"I suppose it won't be. But, you need to go get dressed. We have shopping to do today."

"But breakfast isn't done yet. I want a cinnamon bun."

"Go on and get dressed. I'll keep one for you. I promise." Hermione said as she gave him a coy smile.

Jacob went right up to his room and picked out his clothes. He studied himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. He supposed he didn't look all that badly. He was taller and more muscular than any of his brothers, who were all tall and slim; built for speed. His body was made to be a weapon. That's the reason he was more aggressive and better at fighting than the others. That was one of the things that he had thought about last night.

Jacob's skin was dark, but not extremely so. He'd often wondered why he wasn't as dark as his russet colored brothers. He thought that one of his ancestors must have been white.

His body was well toned. He had broad shoulders, which tapered down to his hips. His legs were strong and muscled from running so much. He had often been told he needed to join the track team, but he had other 'duties' to tend to.

Jacob supposed his hair was appealing. He had heard Ginny and Hermione talk about it. He hoped that Hermione thought it was soft, which it was. He was a guy who knew how to take care of his hair.

"Jacob, hurry up! Ginny is threatening to eat the last cinnamon bun!" Hermione said, banging on the door, making the mirror jump.

Jacob threw on some clothes, making sure that he didn't wear the ripped pants of Bill's. He didn't want Hermione or Ginny, or anyone for that matter, to see his underwear.

He walked downstairs and snatched the last cinnamon bun up just before Ginny got to it.

"Jake, where do you want to go first; Muggle clothes or school and wizarding supplies?"

"Let's do Muggle clothes first. I need some clothes that actually look like me and not some rocker guy like Bill."

"Alright, go and get in the car. We're taking the big car today."

Jacob followed Ginny outside to a silver Jaguar. He climbed into the passenger seat after he thanked Ginny for sitting in the back.

Hermione got in and put her purse in the floor at Jacob's feet. Before they pulled out of the driveway, Jacob heard a familiar tune coming from Hermione's purse. It was the song "Barbie Girl."

Jacob reached down and got her purse for her. After she said he could, he reached into it and grabbed the vibrating green phone, handing it to her.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Nathaniel. No, sorry, I'm not available today. Yes, I am with the boy from the station yesterday. Because, Nate, he and I are friends. Yes, we're friends. No, Nate, I've told you a hundred times, you and I aren't dating. Nate, if you don't shut up, I'm going to come over there and hit you so hard that --. What? That's more than a little disturbing, Nate. No. Shut up, Nathaniel. I'm serious."

Jacob couldn't stand listening to some guy trying to make a pass at the girl he was interested in. He grabbed the phone away from Hermione's ear and said, "Listen, dude, I don't care who you are. Quit calling her and quit trying to date her. She doesn't want you. Sorry, maybe if you weren't such a douche bag pervert she'd have you. But, dude, you are. So, major lose for you. Bye!" Without another word, he clicked together the phone.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Thank you. He calls me about twice a week. I expect him to come to the house sometime this evening to apologize. He's such an idiot. I really can't stand the boy at all, actually I feel kind of bad for him because he's so stupid."

"No problem. Dickheads like him deserve treatment like that."

Hermione laughed a little as she was pulling out and said, "You know, that was what he was saying when I said he was disturbing. He was telling me to come and hit him because he would enjoy it."

Jacob couldn't help laughing out loud.

Hermione loved the sound of his laugh. It was just infectious. She started laughing with him. Soon Ginny was laughing, too.

After the laughter died down, Hermione could actually concentrate on the road in front of her.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to London. It has the best shopping and is home to Diagon Alley." Ginny answered from the back.

"How far away is London from here?"

"It's about eighty five kilometers, give or take a few."

"Er, how far away is that in miles? I'm not a fan of conversions."

Hermione giggled a little, "It's about fifty five miles or so."

"Well, in that case, I'm taking a nap." Jacob said as they merged on an exit.

* * *

"I really don't see the point in him trying on a polo shirt," Hermione said pointedly.

"Hermione, honestly. He'd look so good. Could you imagine how he would look with that sexy hair and that tanned skin. Imagine him in yellow polo, would that not be sexy as hell?"

"I just don't think he'd like them. He doesn't seem like the polo type."

"Hermione, you said that about Harry, too. He loves his polo shirts."

"No, Gin. He hates them. I had to stop him from burning them during his two week liberation phase."

"Hush, Hermione. You're just sore because I'm right and you're not."

"Ha! There he is, ask him."

"Ask him what?" Jacob said, raising one dark eyebrow.

"Do you like polo shirts?" Ginny asked him.

Jacob burst out in loud laughter. "Someone would have to hold me down and force me into one of those."

"I told you." Hermione said smugly.

"I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt type of guy."

"Hmm. Hermione is a jeans and t-shirt type of girl." Ginny whispered so only Hermione could hear her. Ginny received a hard nudge in her ribs.

"Anyway, do you guys have anything for me or do I need to find something myself?" Jacob was met with a tornado of fabrics.

The next hour was a complete whirlwind of button-downs, graphic and band t-shirts, and even a few polo shirts (which he tried on reluctantly). There were slacks, jeans, and khakis flying at him from all sides. Hermione made him go outside when she paid. She knew him fairly well, considering she'd only met him a few days ago. She knew he would complain about the total, even if he knew zip about British currency.

"Now, for school supplies. Just go across the street and down a few blocks."

They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and Hermione informed Tom that they were just passing through.

"That's just fine, Miss Granger. When you come back through, stop for a few butterbeers free of charge."

"Thank you so much, Tom. I think we'll do that. See you in a bit."

Ginny and Jacob followed Hermione out to the back and waited as she tapped a few bricks wither her wand. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes when the bricks began to shift to form an archway right in front of his eyes. Magic truly amazed him.

As soon as the archway had stopped moving, Ginny turned to Hermione and Jacob and said, "Sorry, but I told Harry I'd meet him at Fortescue's in ten minutes. The two of us will meet up with you guys at Flourish and Blotts at around three. Okay?"

"That's fine, Ginny. It'll give us time to get his robes, wand, and supplies. Be careful!" Hermione yelled as Ginny was walking away.

"Always!" Ginny hollered back.

Hermione and Jacob walked down the street towards Gringotts Bank. Jacob looked at all of the shop windows and the street vendors. He didn't really know how to act; everything here was new to him.

"Okay, let's go in here first. She can be fitting you while I get money." Hermione said as they walked in _Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_.

A short, slim woman stood behind a counter stitching a flower onto a white piece of cloth.

"Bonjour, Madame."

"Bonjour, Miss Granger. And who is this good-looking young man?"

"He's my friend, Jacob Black."

"Black? Is he related to Andromeda? She used to be a Black."

"Not that I know of. He isn't from around here."

"Oh. I thought he looked a little familiar, is all."

"Oh, well. We need three sets of typical Hogwarts robes made for him. I'll be back for my fitting in a bit. I'm going to get some money from Gringotts. Be good with him."

"Of course, Miss Granger. I'm sure I'll be done with him before you get back."

"All right. I'll be back in a bit, Jake."

Hermione left as Madame Malkin put down her embroidery.

"All right, Mr. Black. Step over here to the pedestal so I can take your measurements."

Jacob stepped onto the pedestal as a few tape measures flew about taking measurements while a charmed quill pen wrote them down.

"Well, you're a good sized boy. How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Well. That's a lovely age. So, you're from the United States, hmm? I was married to an American once. He was from Texas, I believe. We were only married for two years. Poor bloke got angry when I charmed his underpants to sing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' whenever he went to the loo. No sense of humour, that one."

Jacob just stood there and listened to her stories. Soon enough Hermione came back through the door with the tinkling of a bell.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I'm just finishing up with your handsome friend, here. Is there anything else you can think of that I need to make for him?"

"Yes, he'll need a set of dress robes."

She made a quick note on her parchment. "What color would you want, Mr. Black?"

"I like dark blue, green, or crimson. However, I only want that to be the vest and tie. I'd like to have just regular robes, for the most part."

"That's fine. I can do that, Mr. Black. You can step down, by the way. Miss Granger, up you get."

Jacob did as he was told. Hermione took his place on the pedestal. Madame Malkin left them to gather Hermione's fitting record from previous years.

"How was your fitting?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"All she did was talk. She wouldn't hush. And I'm fairly sure she pinched my butt once or twice."

Hermione laughed, "She has been known to do that."

Madame Malkin came back into the room with her tape measure. After she had taken Hermione's measurements, asked a few embarrassing questions, and commented on Hermione's loss of inches in her hips and waist, the group congregated to the counter and Hermione paid when Jacob was preoccupied with watching a dancing pin cushion.

They left the robe shop and went to Ollivander's. This was the part that Jacob had been looking forward to the most. They walked into the shop and were immediately met by Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I'm delighted to see you again. Who is this? Would you happen to be a Black, perhaps?" Mr. Ollivander asked, his keen gray eyes studying Jacob.

"Yes. How did you know?" Jacob asked, thinking that rumors must have started about him already.

"Let's just say that I knew a few members of your family quite well." He said cryptically.

Jacob looked at Hermione oddly whenever Mr. Ollivander turned to retrieve a tape measure. "Now, which one is your wand arm?"

"My right."

"Mmhmm. Now, let me just measure your arm, there. Thank you. Hmm. You have long arms. I think you'd do well with a fourteen-inch wand. I have a few in mind. Just a moment, I'll go get them."

"Hermione, how would he know my family? I'm from another dimension."

"I don't know. How was it you were able to call your father? It's just a big mystery right now. However, if I had to give my best idea, I would say that there was a wormhole in the space-time continuum and when you read about us, you just sort of slipped through."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why he know my fam."

"Here we are, Mr. Black. Try this. This is oak and dragon heartstring. Very springy. Good for Charms."

Jacob took the wand in his hand and waved it a little and a pillow in a chair blew up.

"No, this one is not right for you. Try this one. This is beech and Augurey wing feather. Very flexible. Good for Divination."

Jacob saw Hermione's face scrunch up as he waved the wand, making a box fly off a shelf.

"No, this one isn't for you either. Let's try this one. This one is ash and werewolf hair. This is one of my more interesting and dangerous to create combinations. Very sturdy. Good for Transfiguration."

Jacob new that this wand had picked him before he even put his hands on it. The moment he touched it a visible spark ignited and the dust around his feet and on the shelves swirled around him.

"Hmm. It's interesting that you would have this wand. Werewolf hair makes a very temperamental wand. However, this wand deems you strong-willed enough to wield it. I've waited many years for someone to come along and be chosen by this wand. Do you have sympathy for werewolves?"

"Let's just say that I know what it's like to be misunderstood."

"Fair enough. Bring it over here and I'll box it up."

As Hermione pulled out her purse to get her galleons, Mr. Ollivander stopped her.

"I've had this wand for over forty years. I'm ready to get rid of it. This one is free."

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jacob picked up the box, thanked Mr. Ollivander, and followed Hermione out of the shop. Hermione looked like she was in shock. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just a little surprised, is all. I've never known of Mr. Ollivander to give away a wand _ever_. He must've really liked you."

"Yeah. I usually have that sort of effect on people. I mean, people just like to give me free stuff. Personally, I think it's my outstanding charm."

"Be quiet. Honestly, your charm? I've seen more charms in breakfast cereal. HAHAHAHA! I totally got a good one on you." Hermione said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"That wasn't funny, Hermione." Jacob said with a completely straight face.

"Oh." Hermione said, looking crestfallen.

Jacob laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. That was a good one."

The pair walked slowly to Flourish and Blotts. Jacob had never experienced the Wizarding World and was constantly amazed at some little flying object or floating device. Hermione could see a very childlike glint in his eyes when he spied something he liked.

Jacob saw the bookstore sign and immediately became excited. He grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her to it. Hermione had never seen anyone else so excited to go to a bookstore beside herself. Harry and Ginny stood outside the store next to the steps. They were holding hands and Ginny gave him a few pecks on his cheek.

Jacob walked up to the couple and stuck his hand out. "Hello. I'm Jacob Black. You must be Harry Potter."

Harry grasped Jacob's hand and said, "Yes. It's nice to meet you. You aren't as imposing as Ron said, I must say."

Jacob laughed. "I'm afraid he saw me when I wasn't quite myself, if you know what I mean."

Harry laughed as well and hugged Hermione briefly.

"Ginny said that the two of you were coming to dinner for Arthur and Molly this Sunday."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it. Bill, Ginny, and Ron are the only Weasleys that have met Jacob. Besides, I'm sure Ron has spun some great tale about how Jacob tried to eat him or something. We must show everyone that Jacob isn't nearly as fearsome as they have been told."

"How did you know about what Ron said?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"You mean he actually said that Jacob tried to eat him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Like I would eat him. I'm allergic to ginger, no offense Ginny." Jacob said.

"None taken." Ginny said.

Hermione started laughing uncontrollably and managed to say, "Al-allergic to g-ginger! Oh Merlin, that was hilarious!"

Harry, Ginny, and Jacob just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hermione, do you want to go inside now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she said, instantly sobering.

Hermione pulled out the lists she had in her pocket. "Jacob, what area do you want to study?"

"What?" Jacob asked as he thumbed through a book about Quidditch.

"What area. Do you want to do Charms, Transfiguration, Potions? Which one? You've read enough of my books to know."

"Oh. Transfiguration and DADA."

"I should have known." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to get a few books leaving Harry and Jacob alone.

"So, what kind of wand core do you have?"

"Werewolf hair."

"Wow! That must have been expensive."

"No. Mr. Ollivander just gave it to me. It didn't cost anything."

"Ollivander doesn't just give things away. Are you sure?"

"Yes. He said he was glad to get rid of it. He said he'd had it for forty years and was glad it had finally chosen someone."

"Ah, that makes sense. It's a bit odd, though. Ollivander doesn't just do that, though."

"That's what Hermione said."

"Speaking of Hermione, what are you intentions exactly?"

"Well, I like her. I genuinely like her. She's strong and beautiful and smart and I'd like to get to know her better."

"You do realize that if you hurt her, I'll curse your bollocks off."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. On a lighter note, will you explain Quidditch to me?"

When Hermione and Ginny came back, they found the boys having an in-depth conversation about the function of Quidditch balls. Jacob interrupted Harry twice, saying, "Any how does that work?"

Hermione and Ginny went to pay, allowing Harry to continue his lecture and Jacob taking mental notes.

"So, Hermione. How has today been for you?"

"Good. Poor Jacob experienced Madame Malkin first hand this afternoon."

"Yuck. It must've been terrifying for him. You didn't leave him did you?"

Hermione looked at her guiltily.

"Hermione! You're going to regret doing that. Is he angry with you?"

"Not at all. He took it all in stride. He appreciates a good prank."

"Hermione, somewhere in the afterlife James Potter, Remus, and Sirius are looking at you with pride."

Hermione laughed a little. She missed Remus so much. He had been her mentor and she could talk to him about anything. There were many nights at Grimmauld Place when she and Remus would stay up talking until the early morning hours. He was pretty much a father figure to her. She and her parents had never been particularly close due to their busy schedules, so when she and Remus grew close, it was as if she had a father all the time.

"Hermione, it's time for you to pay."

"Sorry," she said as she laid the books on the counter.

She and Ginny went back over to the boys with their books. Jacob took two of the heavy bags from Hermione's hands. Harry did the same thing for Ginny.

"Thank you, Jake," Hermione said, "Tom said for us to stop in when we leave. Jacob and I need to pick up our robes and then we'll be on our way."

Harry and Ginny headed for the Leaky Cauldron to order some supper for the group while Hermione and Jacob went to Madame Malkin's. When Madame Malkin went to the back to get the robes, Hermione's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Mum? Is everything all right? You're coming home? When? Okay. No, the house is in perfect order. Jacob has been on his best behavior. Yes, Mum. No, we had to come to London today for school supplies. Do you want me to leave the car at the airport for you? It's no problem. We can Apparate home. Okay. I love you, Mum. Be careful. Bye."

"Is everyone all right?" Jacob asked; his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Well, Mum and Dad are all right. Apparently, the dental conference was cancelled due to an outbreak of food poisoning from some bad sushi appetizers. Mum is allergic to rice and Dad is allergic to seaweed so they didn't eat it."

"Wait. Your Dad is allergic to seaweed? There's a good story behind this, I can tell."

Madame Malkin came back out levitating some robes. She shrunk them with a special spell that she invented that wouldn't harm the garments. She sent them on their way with a wink towards Jacob. After she turned away, he shuddered, making it hard for Hermione to stifle a giggle.

As the pair exited the shop, Jacob said, "So, tell me about your Dad's seaweed allergy."

Hermione chuckled and cleared her throat before starting, "Well, it started on a summer trip to Japan. We went to this nice little place where they come to your table and make food for you. Mum had to be very careful about what she ate because of her allergy. So, she told the man to make hers first. She got Kobe steak and vegetables in soy sauce. Dad decided that he wanted some sort of fried fish covered in crushed nori. So, as he was eating it, he started feeling tingly. His face started to swell up and the rest of his body followed suit.

"So, we took him to the hospital, which is coincidently two buildings from the restaurant because apparently the restaurant served Fugu fish as well. They asked him what he ate, he told them fish and nori. Then they asked him if he was allergic to diacylglycerol oil, (A/N: Thank you .com lol) he told them he wasn't, he and Mum had commonly used it in their home cooking in an attempt to bring down their cholesterol levels after they heard learned about it from a colleague at a conference. They asked him about the fish and he had eaten that before too, so they gave him a shot, told him he was allergic to seaweed, and to never eat nori again."

Jacob had a hard time containing his laughter during her tale. So after she was done he busted out in loud laughter.

"Holy crow, that's hilarious. I realize that it's your Dad and that he could have possibly died, but its funny to hear about."

"It's fine. It is quite funny in retrospect." Hermione said, smiling up at Jacob.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Jacob quickly joined Harry and Ginny sitting against the far wall.

"I ordered the two of you some venison and rosemary potatoes. I didn't know what you eat, Jacob, so I hope you like deer."

"Of course. I love deer. My Dad and I used to go hunting until he was put into a wheelchair."

"Good. It should be done any time now."

Five minutes later, Tom came out with a trolley with four plates, four mugs, and a basket. He gave the plates and mugs to the owners and sat down a basket of crisps in the center of the table.

After an hour or so of talking, eating, and drinking butterbeer, Hermione said it was time for her and Jacob to leave and that Ginny could come home later. Jacob and Hermione put the bags in the backseat of the car and drove to the airport. Once they had parked and gathered their bags Hermione Apparated them into the backyard of her house and they entered through the back door. After Hermione had gone up to move any of Ginny's belongings that may have been in her parents' room and change the bedclothes, she came back downstairs and picked up one of her new school books. Jacob was already reading one of the fifth year textbooks. Just as Hermione sat down and cracked open the book, the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'll get it." Jacob said.

As he opened unlocked the door, a tall, broad shouldered auburn haired boy pushed the door open and strode into the foyer.

"Excuse me. Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jacob shouted.

The boy turned and a brief moment of panic passed in his clear blue eyes.

"Hah! Me? What do you think you're doing? Hermione is my girlfriend."

Hermione shuffled into the foyer saying, "Jacob, what's going on? Who are you yelling at?"

Hermione suddenly paused and stared at the boy before grimacing and saying, "Oh, hello, Nathaniel. By the way, I'm not your girlfriend. Get over yourself."

* * *

Click the button and leave me a review. I feeling horribly unappreciated. The Review Fairy is also sad. She has had no reviews for the past month. LEAVE ONE PLEASE!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

This story is hereby on hiatus. I've not updated for a very long time and I've gotten several comments about wanting updates. This fic is going under severe construction. It's been something I've been meaning to do for quite some time now. Bear with me and I promise that I will have all of the chapters fixed and reuploaded. You'll probably have to start right back at the beginning. Sorry about that.

Thanks to all of my supporters! As soon as I get a little inspiration, you guys can count on a new chapter.


End file.
